


Does Going Running In The Moonlight Count As A Sport?

by ghosthyde



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Self-Insert, cause he doesn't have a canon name, i love my werewolf boys, moss is a werewolf too, okay just to clear this up, okay since uhhh the main boy of the wolfpack doesn't have a name, so his name is gonna be stephen, so it has to do with pack dynamics more than anything, so much, the dynamics ONLY apply to the werewolves, woo headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthyde/pseuds/ghosthyde
Summary: Listen, I just really wanted to date Wolfpack and I was disappointed that at this point in time, that's not an option. So I decided to write a self-insert fic.





	Does Going Running In The Moonlight Count As A Sport?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just really wanted to date Wolfpack and I was disappointed that at this point in time, that's not an option. So I decided to write a self-insert fic.

With a soft hum, Moss tried to pull himself up from the cuddle pile he was being trapped in by his companions. Three of them were fast asleep, but as for the fourth, he had started to stir as soon as Moss decided he wanted to get up. He yawned softly before he gave up his struggle and curled back up in the pile of fluff, starting to doze off rather quickly. Stephen glanced down at Moss as he got up, stretched, and left the room for a few minutes, still half asleep. Stephen’s tail wagged slightly in content as he went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Moss whined when he noticed Stephen was no longer in the big cuddle pile, and got up to see where his partner had gone. He followed the scent of the alpha to the kitchen, quickly sneezing into his elbow after leaving the bedroom where the pack slept. He glanced back to make sure he hadn't woken any of his other companions, and when he saw the rest were still fast asleep, he let out a sigh of relief. He fidgeted with the hair tie on his wrist as he walked up to the counter beside Stephen and glanced over at him.

"Stephen, is uh... Is everything alright? Usually you're one of the last ones to get out of bed..." Moss mumbled, fidgeting a little more in a nervous fashion as he looked down at his hands. He flinched when he accidentally let his hair tie snap against his wrist, and he looked back up to his companion.

"I'm fine, babe. Really," Stephen murmured, running a hand through Moss' hair before leaning over and kissing his forehead. He took a step back and glanced down to the now-red ring around Moss' wrist, gently grabbed his arm, and examined it for a moment. "Is your wrist okay?"

Moss nodded slightly, glancing down with a whine. "I accidentally snapped my hair tie on my wrist, but I'm okay..."

Ever so carefully, the bigger werewolf pulled the omega's wrist closer to him and sniffed it before gently licking it, then letting go. "Maybe that'll help a little, babe. Spit usually helps to make stuff hurt less."

The smaller werewolf's face flushed and he glanced down, murmuring quietly, "Thank you..." He gently leaned closer and wrapped his arms around his mate, and the two stayed like that for a few minutes, comfortable and content.

Stephen pulled away a couple minutes later and looked down at Moss, smiling to him. "Hey, how about we go get some coffee from that one coffee shop you like, babe?"

Moss perked up a little and his tail started to wag as he smiled up at his mate. "Coffee sounds like a perfect idea! Should we go wake up the others, or is it just going to be you and I?"

"We'll go, just us," he grumbled back, leaning down to nuzzle his mate's hair briefly before the two walked to the front door.

"It's a perfect day for some coffee..." Moss hummed.

It was going to be a fantastic day.


End file.
